


ONE NIGHT AT REVOLUTION

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [38]
Category: AEW, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: A shadowy figure beckoned them forward.  As they silently followed, the Tribal Chief fleetingly remembered another time he slipped into a building and followed his brother into the bowels of the building in order to surprise the man walking ahead of him.  Then he shoved the memory aside.  This was different.  This was business.
Series: One Night [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158113
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	ONE NIGHT AT REVOLUTION

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the story I wanted to write. But the match at Revolution required some...changes. But I figure I can use part of it later. Won't be the first time I've gone a little off script *evil laugh*. Oh, and I'd already written someone into the story before I saw the match. Damn, I'm good.

**Friday 3/5/21**

Seth dug his phone from his pocket and leaned against the wall. “Hello.”

“I was told you’re looking for help on Saturday.”

Seth quickly glanced around, then walked away from the nearby group of wrestlers watching the steel cage match between Daniel Bryan and Jey Uso. “Who told you that?” he quietly asked. He heard a low chuckle.

“The man you called. My tag team partner. He’s got too many eyes on him to help to you. So, I’m offering to help.”

Seth mentally ran through the AEW lineup. He’d reached out to Sting to beg a couple of favors and… _‘Darby Allen?!’_ He scratched his jaw and looked over his shoulder before walking further away. “Why are you willing to help?” He heard another chuckle.

“Those TNA guys need to mind their own damn business.” There was a second’s hesitation. “And I owe Moxley. He’s helped me…encouraged me.”

Seth slowly smiled. Dean had mentioned more than once that he thought Darby Allen would go far in this business. He liked the kid. “Be sure. There’ll be hell to pay if you’re caught.”

“I owe Moxley.”

It was that one simple statement that convinced Seth. He quickly outlined what he needed.

“It’ll be handled,” Darby promised. “I’ll text you the information as soon as I have it. Have you ever been in this building?”

“No, I’m gonna try and get the plans from the internet,” Seth admitted.

“Don’t bother. I’m not Moxley’s only friend. He’s already had one offer of help and turned it down.”

Seth snorted. “Yeah, that sounds like him.”

“Fortunately, that person isn’t any better at following orders than Moxley is,” Darby pointed out. “He’ll be your guide.”

“You sure this guy will do it?”

Darby glanced at the man standing next to him. “Yeah, he’ll do it. I’ll text you his number.”

“Who is it?” Seth looked over his shoulder as Bayley screamed, “Daniel did it!” His dark eyes widened when he heard the name.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Seth grinned at Daniel Bryan who was heading towards his locker room and loudly hummed The Death March. Daniel flashed him a grin and thumbs up. 

Seth leaned against the wall and patiently waited for Roman to finish his conversation with Paul Heyman. After a few moments, Heyman smiled and pleasantly nodded towards Seth before turning and walking away.

Roman slid his arms into his jacket and joined Seth. “You ready?”

“Just waiting on you,” Seth grinned. Once they were out of the building and away from the others, Seth quietly spoke. “Everything is set.”

Roman automatically looked around. “Sting’s gonna help?” he murmured.

Seth shook his head. “Too much attention is on him.” He grinned as Roman unlocked the trunk and reached for Seth’s suitcase. “His tag team partner, however, has agreed to help.” He snickered at Roman’s surprised expression. “It appears Mox has made some friends.”

“Will wonders never cease?” Roman joked with a grin.

Seth shrugged. “He thinks the TNA guys should, and I quote, mind their own damn business. And he’s appreciative of the help and support Mox has given him.” He exchanged a satisfied smile with his older brother then went to the passenger side of the car.

Once inside Roman’s car, he buckled his seatbelt. “And someone else is going to be our guide since we don’t know the building.”

“Should we be bringing in more people?” Roman frowned.

“We’re gonna need help getting in **and** out of the building,” Seth pointed out. “And the guy already offered to help Mox but got turned down.”

“No surprise there,” Roman grunted. “So, who’s our guide?”

“Eddie Kingston.”  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
**Sunday 3/7**

Darby had been as good as his word. He’d found the room where Gallows and Anderson were hiding out. The arena door they’d been directed to had been left unlocked. No security guard was in sight. The two men, all dressed in black with equally black ski masks covering their faces, slipped into the building, gently closing the door behind them.

A shadowy figure beckoned them forward. As they silently followed, the Tribal Chief fleetingly remembered another time he slipped into a building and followed his brother into the bowels of the building in order to surprise the man walking ahead of him. Then he shoved the memory aside. This was different. This was business.

The Messiah saw the figure ahead of them slow then point to a specific door. He nodded in return and received grin and a wave of farewell as Eddie Kingston quietly walked away.

The Tribal Chief glanced behind him then positioned himself to one side of the door.

Gripping an item in each hand, The Messiah put his ear to the door and listened. Hearing the voices he expected to hear from inside the room along with one loud laugh, he nodded to his brother then stood back.

The Tribal Chief walked back and forward bunching his muscles and breathing heavily, he suddenly spun and launched himself towards the door.

The two men hiding inside the room looked up in astonishment as the door came off its hinges. A large man dressed in black stood just inside the room as a smaller man joined him and tossed an object to his partner.

The two intruders raised their baseball bats and attacked.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Roman drove them through the darkened streets of Jacksonville.

_‘We did what we could. There was too much noise to stay longer. What’s happening there?’_

_‘Sting & Darby’s street fight. If they interfere, my boys and I’ll have to go through security. But that’s not the first time it’s happened.’_

Roman hear Seth’s grunt and glanced over at him. “Problems?”

“Not sure. Kingston’s gonna keep an eye on the match,” Seth mused.

Roman sighed. They needed to get back to the hotel and a decent wifi signal. He just hoped this all hadn’t been in vain.  
  
  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
**“YES!”** Seth yelled, seeing Omega take two explosions from the barbed wire.

“Ten more minutes,” Roman murmured. He saw his brother’s blood-stained face and tried to will the clock to go faster. He knew Mox wouldn’t be satisfied with a draw, but he just wanted the match to end.

Both men jumped to their feet when Mox and Omega fell onto the barbed wire platform and trigged two explosions.

“I hope Renee’s not watching this,” Roman muttered under his breath.

 **“Damn it!”** Seth jumped to his feet when Gallows and Anderson ran towards the ring. “Kingston, get out there!”

“That’s Gallows and Anderson! What the hell are they doing here?” Jim Ross exclaimed.

Don Callis laughed. “What do you think?”

“I think it looks like somebody’s already roughed them up more than a little,” Excalibur pointed out.

“Poor hospitality,” Callis scoffed. “I’m taking that up with Tony Khan.”

“We didn’t do a good enough job on them,” Seth groaned as they watched helplessly Mox being triple-teamed while Callis hooted and laughed. 

“I swear I’m gonna wring Callis’ neck,” Roman threatened.

“Mox’ll get there first,” Seth grimly predicted. “Where the hell is Kingston?”

Both men groaned when Omega got the three count and retained his title.

“He looks completely out.” Seth worriedly bit a fingernail.

They watched as Omega celebrated with Gallows and Anderson. 

“Mox, move your ass outta that ring,” Roman snarled.

“Wait…they’re **handcuffing** him?” Seth stared at the television screen. “Nononono…” he muttered as he saw the countdown on the video screen over the stage.

The two helplessly watched as the clock ticked down. Then Kingston and his faction came running out of one of the tunnels. Kingston headed for the ring while the others of his faction prevented Omega and the others from stopping Kingston. 

As they battled towards the back, Kingston crawled into the ring and frantically shook Mox to awaken him.

“Get him out…get him out…” Seth repeated over and over.

They saw Kingston try to shove Mox towards the edge of the ring then look up at the clock. As the final seconds ticked down, they saw Kingston fall atop Mox to protect him.

Both Roman and Seth flinched when the explosions occurred. Smoke and flashes of light obscured their vision as loud booms echoed throughout the arena. Exclamations from the announce team could barely be heard.

Finally, the explosions stopped. As the smoke cleared, they saw an unconscious Eddie Kingston sprawled on top of an unmoving Jon Moxley.

“Roman?” Seth fearfully whispered.

There was silence then Roman replied in the coldest voice Seth had ever heard him use. “Omega. Gallows. Anderson. Callis. They are all dead men.”


End file.
